


Summer’s Day

by Roi123



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hammock, One Shot, Sunny Days, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi123/pseuds/Roi123
Summary: Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Summer’s Day

“This isn’t as comfy as it looks, you know?” Grace shifts on her side as the hammock creaks and just manages to stabilise herself

“It isn’t that bad” her girlfriend responds, burrowing closer into her arms with a content sigh

“Sarah will be here any minute” the blonde presses a kiss to Dani’s cheek. She huffed again and shuffled onto her left side. 

Dani raised an eyebrow in response, “so you’d rather be with Sarah than me?” She teases, lacing her legs through Grace’s and throwing her head on the taller girl’s chest

Grace snorts. “Yes.” She pauses and takes in the sun. “I’d take a grumpy Sarah over just sitting here” another pause for dramatic effect

“Maybe she’ll make me a coffee” Grace mused aloud. Hands tangled aimlessly through Dani’s hair as she enjoyed the sun

Now it was Dani who snorted incredulously. “She shot you, after that anything can happen Don’t push it, Amor” she steals another kiss, then lays back. Content

“Hmm wasn’t my fault” the sleepy reply murmurs, lost in thought as she reminisces, a hand reaching for the light scar tracing her bicep

She replays the incident in her head. Teaching Dani to shoot, properly. That had been the plan

But one, or two, or many beers later she was much more focused on staring at her girlfriend. Admiring the way that the afterglow lit up her skin

One pellet later and Grace has realised that Sarah took her roles very seriously

But apparently so did Dani, who took a good hour to realise that Grace was fine. That even if she was affected by weaponry like most humans, a pellet wound is rarely lethal

The incident seemed to scare Dani, more than she’d ever have thought possible. Even to the point where Sarah muttered a quick apology, to both of them before continuing with the mission plan

“Well we don’t want that happening again” Dani sternly announced, drawing Grace back into reality

“Hmm. No we do not” Grace pronounced each point with a kiss, her grin widening as she pulled Dani further into her lap

“Here?” Dani almost whined as Grace tugged her lip between her teeth but didn’t protest

“Mmh tired” Grace whispered, the sun shining so bright that if it wasn’t for her arguments she knew a pair of thick sunglasses would be necessary

Dani nodded in agreement, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek and bringing their foreheads together gently

“Two weeks” she acknowledged. Grace didn’t meet her eye 

Dani pouted, “Grace, look at me” she ordered, her tone light but authoritative

As always, Grace complied, and at that moment her girlfriend noticed the strength but vulnerability 

“I don’t think I can send you out there knowing you’ll probably get hurt” Grace admitted, hands dawdling everywhere, from Dani’s hair to the hem of her tank top 

She received a soft but frustrated sigh. “I’m ready Grace, we’ve been training and..”

“I know but doesn’t make it any less scary. Less real” grace continued, cutting off Dani to make her point

“We send you out there soon, for that...” her arms flailed around as she searched for the phrase 

“Kill box?” Dani offered

“Yes!” “That!” Grace proclaimed then settled down, taking Dani closer in her arms

“Whatever the hell it means” she added under her breath, Dani laughed but smoothed a hand across her girlfriends forehead 

“You need to trust me” she ordered, Grace straightened under her grasp

“I do. I always do. Always will” she winked and Dani laughed

“Cheesy” Grace nodded, “for you, always”

“I’ll always come back to you” Dani adds after a momentarily pause 

Grace chuckled back, “now whose cheesy?” She asked teasing as she pulled her girlfriend backwards with a sharp yelp

Dani leaned in and pressed their lips together. Things became heated, both metaphorically but literally as the sun began to beat harder

Grace sighed and pulled away slightly, running a hand through her sweaty shirt hair

“Maybe not now” She concludes, flopping unceremoniously onto the hammock with a loud thump

The netting swayed and battled against the wind, causing Dani to gasp in shock and plant herself fully onto Grace’s lap

“Hi” she grinned with a laugh, eye to eye with Dani, pressing their foreheads together

“You’re ridiculous” Dani laughed, kissing her chastely before laying back down properly

“Yeah” Grace agreed, tucking a protective arm around them both

“Sleep now” she added, yawning too loudly for someone who’d already slept thirteen hours and was about to prepare practice at three in the afternoon

But Dani curled into the embrace and allowed the warm June humidity to whisk the pair away from the inevitability of destruction they’d be facing.

Surely one evening wouldn’t ruin their lives. Their plans

So they slept.

And that’s how Sarah found them, wrapped firmly together in a swaying hammock which didn’t seem to be holding up the weight of an argument very well

She contemplated for a moment, pellet gun cocked in right hand, before shaking her head and returning back to the living room for another hour of respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided to pay homage to my favourite new ship in the form of these short (but possibly progressively longer?) fics which answer promote I receive. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any requests because I love writing about these pair!

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to pay homage to my favourite new ship in the form of these short (but possibly progressively longer?) fics which focus on some prompts I find. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any requests because I love writing about these pair!


End file.
